5. Ogień zwalczaj ogniem
(czołówka) W fast-foodzie Drake: Myślicie, że Chris będzie bardzo zły? Lilly: No, pewnie cię teraz nienawidzi. Harold: Pewnie zapomni. (wchodzi powoli Chris) Chris: Witajcie, jak śniadanko? Lindsay: Dzisiaj jest super! Kocham tosty! Willie: Dostanę nagrodę za wczorajsze zadanie? (cisza) Chris: Jasne, już jej szukam…….łap! (rzuca) To kluczyk do salonu gier. Wszyscy: Jak to??? Chris: Postanowiliśmy, żeby was za bardzo nie rozpuszczać i dać dostęp do niego tylko zwycięzcy tego zadania. Willie: Hah, czuję się wyróżniony! Lucas (pod nosem): Super, to sobie pograłem… Chris: Ale dzisiejsze zadanie będzie bardziej odpowiedzialne. Dobierzcie się w pary, to konieczne. Spotykamy się za pół godziny pod czerwonym budynkiem na drugim skrzyżowaniu. (wychodzi) (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Oby wreszcie zadanie, w którym można się wykazać. Jestem taki głodny przygód i wyzwań. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Mam nadzieję, że jakieś normalne zadanie będzie. Serio, zawodzę się na tym programie. Max: Sami, co byś powie… Sami: Max, jesteś ze mną! Max: Noo….właśnie. Hehe. Sami: Ale tym razem zachowuj się normalnie… Max: Ale rozpamiętujesz…mówiłem ci, że nie wiem, co się wtedy stało. Słowo! Andy: To ja biorę Wi… Lindsay (do Andy’ego): Będziesz ze mną głuptasie. Hihi. (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Uff, jak dobrze, że ona to zaproponowała, bo ja w życiu bym się nie odważył. Teraz tylko jej jakoś zaimponować… Lilly: Skoro tak, to ja i Claire. Michelle: A ja z Lucasem. Hehe. Na pewno wygramy. Drake (do Williego): Chodź tu William, stworzymy super zespół. Marti: Hmm……chyba wolę Sally. Sally: Super! Na pewno się zaprzyjaźnimy! Harold (do Rose): W takim razie piękna damo, jesteśmy razem. Rose: Okeeeej…tylko nie spartacz tego. (w pokoju tajemnic)Harold: No, teraz mam motywację. Zaimponować damie to sukces dla faceta. Pół godziny później Chris: Mam nadzieję, że jesteście wszyscy… Drake (w biegu): Czekaj! Chris: Pospiesz się człowieku. Drake (dobiega): No jestem przecież. Pali się czy co? Chris: No w sumie to tak. (wszyscy zdziwieni) Chris: A dokładniej to będzie. Ten czerwony budynek to siedziba straży pożarnej, a wasze dzisiejsze zadanie dla par, to uratować statystów z płonącego budynku. Claire: Alee…chyba pożar nie będzie prawdziwy? Chris: Będzie, statyści podpisali zgodę na to. Sami: A co, jak komuś się nie uda? Chris: Ej, spokojnie. Znajdziemy sposób. Nie narażalibyśmy przecież życia naszych ludzi. Ale postarajcie się jednak podejść do tego zadania poważnie. To jest ŻYCIE! (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Z tym wyjątkowo się z nim zgodzę. W remizie Chris: Teraz tylko czekać na sygnał. Drake: Czekaj, jak będziemy dojeżdżać? Nie każdy ma prawo jazdy….. Chris: Mamy Jacka, który będzie prowadził. Wy macie tylko przygotować sprzęt, no i siebie psychicznie. (syrena) Chris: No, mamy pierwsze zgłoszenie. Lucas, Michelle, wy pierwsi. Lucas i Michelle: Tak jest! (wskakują do wozu, który natychmiast ich wiezie w miejsce pożaru) (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Ale dreszczyk. Tylko żeby statystom serio się nic nie stało… (w pokoju tajemnic)Chris: Rany, czemu nasi uczestnicy tak mało nam ufają. Przecież daliśmy im stroje ognioodporne. W pożarze nie zginą… (na miejscu) Lucas: Dobra, trzymaj węża i kieruj na pokój, do którego wchodzę. Zobaczę, czy ktoś jest w środku. (chwilę później) Lucas: Dobra, chyba tym razem dom jest pusty. Pomogę ci dogaszać. (w grupie siła i po 10 minutach udaje im się ugasić) Chris: Nawet niezła organizacja, ale strasznie wolno wam to szło. Strażakami nie będziecie, ale przynajmniej zaliczyliście zadanie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Michelle: Kurcze, widać, że dla niego to nie przelewki. Trzeba się serio starać w takim zadaniu. Ponownie w remizie Sally: Kurcze, takie odpowiedzialne zadanie, denerwuję się.. Lindsay (do Sally): Dobrze cię rozumiem. Ale wystarczy chyba odpowiednia praca zespołowa. Nie, Andy? Andy: Yyy..no tak…pewnie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Stresuję się bardziej od nich…..ale muszę dać z siebie wszystko! (syrena) Chef: Teraz Rose i Harold! Ale z życiem! Harold i Rose: Wiemy! (wsiadają do wozu i już są pod płonącym budynkiem) Rose: Ej, tam w oknie ktoś macha! Na trzecim piętrze. Harold: Dobra, wślizgnę się tam jak ninja. Uwielbiam to robić. Hehe. Rose (pod nosem): Nie gadaj, tylko idź go ratować. (Harold rusza) Rose: Dobrze przynajmniej, że się stara. (…) No co jest? Trzymam to i trzymam i ogień nie gaśnie! Uh! Chris: No chyba wiesz, że ognia, zwłaszcza tak dużego, tak szybko nie ugasisz? Rose: Suuuuper. (Harold wybiega z domu z dziewczyną w ramionach) Rose: O, udało ci się! Nie wierzę. Harold: Nie ma czasu na gadanie. (odstawia statystkę, bierze drugiego węża i dziwnymi ruchami gasi ogień szybciej niż Rose) I tak to robi mistrz! Chris: Przyznam, że pomysłowe. Ciekawe, czy ktoś was pobije. Zabrakło trochę pracy zespołowej, ale przymknę na to oko. W remizie Marti (do Sally): Ehh…wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowana, ale damy radę, serio. Lindsay: Hihi, pewnie żałujesz, że nie masz mnie w drużynie, co? Marti: Eeee…może i Sally trochę przesadza ze swoim stresem, ale o nią bym się mniej martwił, niż o ciebie. Lindsay: Czemu niby? Marti: No bo ty jesteś…….jakby to powiedzieć………..głupiutka. (syrena) Chef: Marti! Sally! Ruszać tyłki! (wybiegają) Lindsay: ……..głupiutka? (przed płonącym domem) Marti: To ty zrób rekonesans, a ja zacznę gasić. Sally: Czemu ja? Marti: Masz talent do dostrzegania ludzi. No i byś nie trzymała węża prosto, a to ważne Sally: O-kej… (chwilę później) Chyba nikogo nie ma. Marti: Lepiej dla nas. (kilka minut później) Marti: Może tak weźmiesz drugiego węża i mi pomożesz? Sally: Eee….dalej się denerwuję. Chlip. (15 minut później) Chris: Długo to trwało. Zaliczam, ale praca zespołowa leży. Sally, mniej nerwów, serio. W takich sytuacjach trzeba zachowywać spokój i opanowanie. Sally: Ale to nie takie proste, jak się wydaje. Marti: Ehh, trudno. Innym razem się uda. W remizie (syrena) Lilly (do Chefa): Teraz my, nie? Chef: Dokładnie. Nie ociągać się! (wybiegają pospiesznie) Lindsay: Hmm…(w głowie Lindsay wciąż przewija się słowo „głupiutka”)…oh! Andy: Coś się stało? Lindsay: Nie….nieważne…. (na mieście) Lilly: Ty od jednej, a ja od drugiej strony. Claire: Okej! (…) Ale nie zapominamy o czymś? Lilly: Spokojnie, masz ugasić pożar. (10 minut później) Claire: Wiesz…chyba widziałam czyjś cień w pokoju. Lilly: No nie! Mogłaś powiedzieć na początku, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie ma! (wbiega do budynku) Claire: Przecież…..a nieważne… (wybiega po chwili czarna na twarzy, ale odprowadza statystę) Lilly: Kurde, zapomniałam o tym stroju. Dobrze, że leżał niedaleko wejścia… Chris: Ale i tak porażka, zapomniałyście o potencjalnych ofiarach, a to je trzeba najpierw uratować. Niezaliczone. Claire: I co teraz będzie? Chris: Nie ma kolacji. Musimy jakoś was zdyscyplinować. Lilly: No po prostu…super… W remizie Max (do Sami): Chodźmy już, nie traćmy czasu! Sami: Och, ale się „palisz” do tego zadania. Hehe. (syrena) Max: Mój instynkt mnie nigdy nie zawodzi. (na miejscu) Sami: Ojej, na samej górze ktoś w oknie macha! Max: Dobra, tylko spokojnie. Osłaniaj mnie, a ja wchodzę. Sami: Tylko bądź uważny… (Max wbiega do budynku) Sami: Trzeba odpowiednio regulować wodę i trzymać w stałej pozycji… (zauważa Maxa w oknie) O, szybki jest. (…) Czemu nic nie robi? Sami (do Maxa): Rozłożyć materac??? (nagle Max zeskakuje ze statystą w ramionach) Sami: O mater dei. (ale ląduje nadzwyczaj dobrze) Max (ciężko dysząc): Nie możesz….się rozkojarzyć….idę już…..ci pomóc…. (pożar gaśnie nadzwyczaj szybko) Chris: Wow! To było niesamowite! Chyba jak dotąd zrobiliście to najszybciej, ale też najbardziej widowiskowo. (do Maxa) Gdzie się nauczyłeś tak skakać? Max: Mam swoje tajemne metody, hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Uff, odetchnęłam. Wrócił stary Max. Ale z drugiej strony…..przybył mi groźny konkurent. (…) Będzie ciekawie! W remizie Andy: Wszystko w porządku Linds? Jakoś tak sztywno siedzisz… (syrena) Chef (do Lindsay i Andy’ego): Wasza dwójka teraz! Szybko! Andy: Lindsay! Lindsay: ……..ach! Już! (wybiegają) Chef: Nudno, nie? Willie: Trochę się zgadzam… (na mieście) Andy: O rany! Porządny pożar. I zdaje się, że ktoś tam jest. Lindsay, bierz węża, a ja spróbuję mu pomóc! (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Poczułem przypływ energii. Wiedziałem, że muszę to zrobić. Lindsay: Okeeeeeeej.. (wbiega do budynku) Lindsay: Kurde, ciężki ten wąż i ciężko się odkręca. (w myślach: głupiutka….głupiutka….głupiutka…) A nie! Dam radę! Andy (z góry): Lindsay, pospiesz się! Lindsay: Już idzie! (odkręca, ale nie może go utrzymać) Ojeeeeej, trudneeee. Andy (z góry): Zdaje się, że materac musisz przygotować. Tylko trzymaj go dobrze. Lindsay: Ojej, a gdzie my mamy materac? (…) Uf, jest, ale ciężki. Andy (z góry): Szybciej, nie przedostanę się z nim na dół! Lindsay: Mam już! Chyba… (Andy zrzuca statystę, a Lindsay próbuje wymanewrować materac, by wszystko się udało…….ale nie udaje się) Chris: Oj, dobra, wystarczy. Ekipa? (przyjeżdża ekipa i gasi w minutę; Andy wychodzi z budynku) Chris: To było….fatalne! Roger, w porządku? Roger: Jasssne, tylko połamanych pare kości…ehh…i co ja powiem żonie… Chris: Dasz radę, (do Lindsay i Andy’ego) a wam wymyślę karę potem. Lindsay: Bu.. Andy (do Lindsay): Spokojnie, nie każdy musi być stworzony do takiej roli… (podjeżdża Chef z Drakiem i Willim) Chef: Ej, ci się wycofali. Po wcześniejszym „pokazie” nie chcą ryzykować. Chris: Trudno, ich sprawa. Zwyciężają w takim razie Max i Sami! Max i Sami: Ekstra! Chris: Są nietykalni, a także dostaną dodatkową porcję na kolację, znajcie nasze dobre serce. A reszta niech się obawia dzisiejszego wieczoru… (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Nie podobało mi się, że Lilly zwaliła na mnie winę, ale cóż, nie zagłosuję na nią. Już wolę na Drake’a. Tchórz jeden. Pff. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Ta Lindsay jest niebezpieczna, najpierw rybki, teraz prawie człowiek. Co ona tu w ogóle robi? W parku Chris: Witam drogich naszych mieszczan. Dzisiaj ważna była praca zespołowa mimo wszystko i opanowanie. Pierwsze dziesięciocentówki mają już Max i Sami. Kolejne wędrują do: *Lilly i Claire *Marti *Lucasa *Michelle również *Harolda *Rose *Willie *Drake’a *oraz Andy’ego (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Cóż, obie się nie popisałyście dzisiaj, ale ostatecznie dalej przechodzi.................................Sally! Sally: Jupi! Ale szczęście. Lindsay: No dobrze….to na razie… (już Lindsay ma odejść, gdy nagle) Andy: Czekajcie! Chris, mogę odpaść za nią? Chris: No nie, bo została ostatnia bez dziesięciocentówki. Andy: No aa….nie mogę jej oddać swojej?? Chris: To też jest wbrew regulaminowi! Andy: W takim razie……też chcę odejść! (grupowe westchnięcie) Chris: Och, tego się nie spodziewałem. Myślałem, że zmięknie i się podda. Lindsay: Ale…jak to? Andy (do Lindsay): Dalsza gra bez ciebie nie miałaby sensu….ja…nie potrzebuję tych 20 milionów…..chcę tylko ciebie. Lindsay: Ojeeeej, czekałam, aż to powiesz. (całują się) Chris: No, wreszcie nam oglądalność wzrosła, hehe. Brakowało całusów w tej serii… Cóż, skoro taka jest twoja wola…Chefie? Andy: Sami trafimy. Na razie Chris. (wsiadają do Autobusu Wstydu) Rose: Co za głupek. Zrezygnować z miłości. Marti: Przynajmniej wreszcie są razem. Byli siebie warci… Chris: Niespodziewana podwójna eliminacja trochę krzyżuje nam szyki, ale czeka nas jeszcze wiele niezapomnianych przygód w Życiu! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki